As a gasket to be used in a joint for pipes or the like, conventionally, a gasket configured by a metal mesh member and expanded graphite has been known. For example, the gasket disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured by a metal mesh member formed by a stainless steel wire or the like, and an inorganic member such as an expanded graphite sheet.
The gasket disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is produced by press-molding a metal mesh wrapped by a sheet-like inorganic member, into a cylindrical shape. In the gasket, sealing surfaces for pipes are merely provided on the axial end surfaces. Therefore, the gasket has room for improvement from the viewpoint of enhancement of the sealing property.